


[KakashixOC LEMON] I've missed you

by WOWpanda



Series: Naruto lemons [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOWpanda/pseuds/WOWpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LEMON! Mia returns to Konoha after a 7 year long mission. It turns out that Kakashi has been waiting for her. KakashixOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	[KakashixOC LEMON] I've missed you

I tucked a strand of lilac behind my ear and looked up the sky with my grey eyes when I stood at the gateway of Konohagakure. It has been almost 7 years since I last saw my home as I have been on a very long S-ranked mission for the past few years. I was overjoyed when I finally completed this mission because it meant that I would be back home in time to celebrate my 26th birthday with some of my old friends.

"Name and reason for entrance." A dull voice said from behind the orange coloured book.

I turned to look at the source of the voice and grinned automatically. There was no doubt that this was Izumo. He changed a lot and became more handsome in the past 7 years, but the brown, styled hair made me 100% certain that it was him. Smirking to myself, I stepped in front of the desk by the gate and looked down at him. I wonder if he'll recognise me.

"Can you answer m-" He started, slightly annoyed but stopped when looked away from his book and right into my eyes. His eyes widened as wide as saucers as he stared for a while.

"Yo, Izumo. Long time no see." I waved at him, my smirk never fading.

"M-Mia?! No way!" He stood up and hugged me tightly within a split second.

I guess his weight was a bit too much for me to handle and the sudden hug was rather unexpected so we both fell down on the ground with him on top of me. He let out a soft groan and looked down expectantly at me.

A low whistle came from our left. "Izumo, you've already got a sexy lady underneath you. And here everyone was beginning to believe that you can't score."

Ha. Just as I thought. That idiot really didn't recognise me. I glared up at him, gently pushing Izumo to the side and stood up.

"Still a perv I see."

He arched a silver brow and stared at me, dumbfounded at my remark. "What makes you think I'm a pervert and who are you anyways?"

I didn't answer him, instead I just put my arm around Izumo's shoulder and grinned widely at Kakashi. "Wow, I received such a lovely greeting after 7 years."

"Mia?!" He said, astonishment clearly laced within his tone as he raked his eyes hungrily up and down my

It was soon my turn to arch a brow. "You're drooling, Shi kun~."

I knew that nickname would piss him right off in 3…2….1-

Before I knew it, I was swept off my feet and thrown on Kakashi's shoulder. I took advantage of this situation and slapped his ass. He responded by tightening his grip and returning the slap on my own ass.

"Hey! Put me down you perv!" I pretended to fight against him but in all honesty I was super attracted to this handsome guy. Oh how handsomely he aged within the last 7 years. He's what? 27 now? My train of thoughts came to a stop when I felt his chest emit a hearty laugh. He put me down and ruffled my dark hair.

"Woah, you've changed so much Mia. You've become quite attractive compared to before."

I sweatdropped and narrowed my eyes at nothing in particular. "I know."

He continued to laugh and threw an arm around my waist. I flinched in surprise and felt heat radiate from my cheeks.

"What're you doing, you per-?!" I was about to finish my sentence but was stopped when he pinched my waist lightly. Instead, I let out a small squeal and clung onto him.

"Idiot." I said as I slapped him lightly on his sturdy chest. "I have to go to the Hokage and hand in my report."

"Hm? Oh yeah. Meet me back at my apartment; we've got some catching up to do."

"Ah Kakashi, you forgot your Icha Icha book." Izumo held it up, only to have it snatched from his hand.

I laughed at his antics and set off towards the Hokage's office.

***

I stretched widely as I came out of the Hokage's office. So many things have changed in the last 7 years – even the hokage changed! Lady Tsunade was strict but kind when she wanted to be.

Anyways.

I ran through the roads of Konoha, unable to contain the excitement that lingered upon my return to my home village. Oh, that's right. Kakashi. I wove around the villagers and stopped to catch my breath as I stopped outside Kakashi's apartment door. Nervously, I knocked on his door with shaking hands. As confident as I usually am, the thought of spending time alone with my long term crush just made my stomach do somersaults.

Kakashi opened his door with nothing but grey sweatpants. I couldn't help but ogle his abs in appreciation.

"Like what you see, Mia –chan?~" He pulled me into his apartment and stood there with a cunning smirk on his face.

I didn't dare open my mouth because I knew that it would definitely cause me so much embarrassment and make him cockier than usual. Sensing my nervousness, Kakashi leaned down and whispered seductively in my ear.

"Are you thirsty, Mia –chan?"

I let out a visible shudder and looked around anywhere but at him. I could feel my cheeks burning at our proximity and let out a small gulp in response.

"I've missed you a lot Mia chan…" he pinned me against the wall and stared down at me with lust-filled eyes before continuing to speak "…I've missed your body against mine."

He grinded his hips against mine in a rhythmic fashion and reached down to place a fierce kiss on my lips. I gasped in surprise and let out a small moan in response whilst returning the kiss with just as much passion. Kakashi hoisted me up and made me wrap my long legs around his waist. He carried me to his bedroom and let me fall softly on his large bed.

"I've missed the way you moan my name…" He hovered over me and took my ninja apparel off within a few moments and licked his lips when his gaze met my porcelain skin. He spread my legs and ran his tongue across my inner thigh in attempts to tease me.

"K-Kakashi… a-ahn.." I bit on my lower lip and closed my eyes shut automatically.

"I've missed the way you taste…" He flicked his tongue on my area only to have me clench tighter onto the bed sheets beneath me.

"Look at me, Mia." His voice was sensual and stern at the same time, which turned me on even more than before.

I opened my eyes and the sight before me made my heart beat erratically. His tongue plunged deep into my heat as I moved my hands to grip his silver hair. I moaned louder when I felt a wave of pleasure as he continued to work wonders with his tongue.

"O-Oh f-fuc-" I felt myself tighten around his tongue but whimpered when he stopped so suddenly.

"I've missed the way you feel around my cock…" He rammed into me without a warning and kissed my neck as I moaned his name repeatedly.

"So t-tight… ughh…" He let out a loud grunt and slowed down when he looked at me directly in my eyes. "Tell me what you want me to do, Mia."

I blushed, not being able to get the dirty words out of my mouth. He pulled out and teased his member against my heat. Unable to contain my composure, I moaned against his hair. "P-Please a-ah… please f-fuck me!"

He complied to my instructions and began to thrust into me faster than I thought was possible. Kakashi continued to groan in appreciation and tightened his grip on me.

"Say my name!"

"K-Kakashi… harder!" I felt my climax approach when I tightened against his member.

"Louder!" His thrusts were desperate, indicating that he was fairly close too.

"KAKASHI!" I moaned and twitched a little when I came.

"A-Ah f-fuck…" Kakashi groaned when he spilled his load inside me.

"…" He pulled out of me and we laid there in comfortable silence with his arm around my waist.

"I've missed the way you felt in my arms." He spoke softly and placed a small kiss on my forehead.

I smiled gently at him and scooted closer to his figure. He stroked my hair and kissed me again, but this time it was on my lips.

"I love you Mia." The corners of his eyes crinkled as he flashed me a small grin.

I snuggled even closer and nodded my head in agreement. "I love you too, Kakashi."


End file.
